A music listener may use a device, such as a media player, to create a playlist of songs. A playlist may include a list of songs that can be played in sequential or shuffled (e.g., random) order. A music listener may create and store a playlist so that a series of desired songs (e.g., songs that create a particular musical atmosphere, songs of a particular style or a variety of styles, etc.) can be played without requiring continued user interaction.